Secret of the Cherry Blossom
by highpokefan
Summary: When a ninja Umbreon finds another ninja to deal with, is it love at first fight? (I don't know what else to put into this summary) Rated T for now, but it might change.
1. Chapter 1

Ukeshi walked confidently up to the palace. The umbreon ninja was on high alert today. His job was to kill the most feared warlord in the region.

"Welcome master Umitsuke." said an escavalier. The heavy, samurai-like Pokemon welcomed him through the doors.

"Thank you" he said, recognizing the alias. Ukeshi had planned for everything. Everything except what he l saw inside the dining room of the lavish palace. In front of him, stood the most expensive items in the world, and none of that could hold his attention. A very nice leather couch, palm fronds from Hoenn, and a million other things. The one thing that held his attention was the espeon currently making her way towards him. Ukeshi had been trained to handle every poison known to pokemon kind, and to keep silent even through the most violent of tortures, he could fight on even grounds with any of the god pokemon. But the one thing his training couldn't prepare him for was pokemon of the opposite sex.

"Master Umitsuke, pleasure to meet you."

She smelled of early summer, with the cherry blossoms in bloom. Luckily, he had been trained in quick thinking and improvisation.

"Hello madam. I believe that today is your first appearance in a castle such as this?" He looked at her, and raised his eyebrow. All he received was a puzzled look from the espeon. "Surely my dear lady, if you had been in castles such as this before, I assure you that the last thing to attractour attention would be a young umbreon such as myself." Ukeshi smiled down at her. The eespeon stared for a minute more, then, hastily made conversation.

"Yes, of course, but you should be one to talk, as you havent broken eye contact with me this whole time." she tried to counter.

"Ah, and that my dear, is where you fall short. You see the kind leafeon behind me?" Ukeshi watched her look over his back. "That poor fellow has been checking you out for the last few minutes, waiting for me to move so he could speak with you." The espeon's next words surprised him.

"Well, then, do tell me that the poor little sylveon is finished watching me, its unsettling." Ukeshi looked up. There. He found the sylveon, and quickly looked down.

"Well, my lady, it seems I have misjudged you,…" he faltered. He realized that he hadn't even figured out her name.

"Mishaki" she said, turning slightly red.

"Very well, Mishaki. You shall receive no more trouble from me on this fine night." Just then, the diner bell rang. Slowly, Ukeshi guided Mishaki through the halls. He pushed through the crowds and sat as close as he could to the warlord. it wouldn't be easy, but he had an idea. He watched Mishaki sitting directly across from him. the food came in, and everyone began to eat. All through diner, Ukeshi kept both eyes peeled, one on Mishaki, the other on Warlord Itsukai. The Flareon warlord said to bring in the wine. This was the time. The wine was brought in and as soon as he drank some, he spit it out. There was a collective gasp, and a glare from Itsukai.

"Honoured guest, is something wrong with my wine?" he asked, with a razor's edge to his voice. Ukeshi looked up.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." he let those words sink in. "This wine is more sour than my grandmother's temper in winter!" Immediately, there was a collective gasp, and the Warlord stared daggers into him. If looks could kill, Ukeshi would have been no more that atoms in this warlord's fury.

"Are you issuing a challenge of wine?" the warlord didn't betray his feelings in the stone gaze he gave Ukeshi.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I have brought one wine skin of the very wine I make at my own house." He looked up. The warlord invited him to the front table, and ordered four goblets brought in at once. Ukeshi looked at the skin of poisoned wine and grabbed it. He brought it forward, and sat across from the Warlord. He served the two of them the poisoned wine, and asked that the emperor bring out his finest wine. As the warlord did so, he scanned the room. Everybody had worried expressions on their faces, but one in particular looked panicked. Ukeshi only had a few seconds to process her face, before Itsukai came back, and poured them both goblets of wine. Then the warlord called.

"Watch, as this peasant tastes, and bows before my feet." They both took the goblets of the Warlord's wine, and Ukeshi had to admit it was pretty good, but as they were both about to drink the poisoned wine, a psychic hit the warlord's wine goblet, and two shadows appeared. The guards went into overdrive.

"Protect the Warlord!" "Someone has tried to kill him!" Ukeshi tried to take in the two attackers, as he fired his shadowball, and dissipated one of them, a familiar smell hit his nose. The smell of early summer, with the cherry blossoms in bloom. Instantly, he scanned the room, and Mishaki was nowhere to be found. Warlord Kadata was not going to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

HOURS LATER

"You did what?" the underlying threat was not lost on Ukeshi. He felt the cold radiating off this glaceon like a wave. "I said that this was to be done tonight, not attempted." Ukeshi was getting really tired of this glaceon's attitude.

"I told you, this espeon stopped me, like she wanted credit for it, or was after the same thing as me." Instantly the Warlord yowled.

"I said, I don't want excuses! The job wasn't done, and it's your fault! you will pay for the mistake!" Just then, one of the guards walked in.

"My lord, Summer Blossom is here to see you." He quickly backed away, and the curtains parted to reveal the least expected character. In the doorway, stood, Mishaki. Ukeshi just stood there for a minute, before launching a shadowball at her. She deftly jumped out of the way, and counterattacked with a psychic. Ukeshi took the hit, and turned it into Outrage, scoring a direct hit, immediately followed with a shadowball that was also a direct hit. Ukeshi saw Mishaki fall to the floor, and stepped forward. He walked over, and prepared for the fatal blow, but a voice rang out.

"STOP!" Warlord Kadata. His eyes were ablaze with fury. "I cannot believe that you would attack one of my guests."

"But my Lord, this is the Espeon who stopped me from carrying out my task." Ukeshi suddenly realized that when he took the job, it might have bitten off more than he could chew.

"Did I ask who this was?!" he roared. "she is my guest and you will treat her so."

"Yes, my Lord" Ukeshi answered. He slowly walked away from the lethal Warlord. He walked on for miles and miles, finally deciding to rest in a tree. He heard footsteps pad around the base of the tree. He looked down and saw...none other than Mishaki. He lept down, and landed on her back. Her yowl of pain was very satisfactory. He stepped off her, and walked around to her front. "You followed me, and you fooled me. Both unforgiveable mistakes." he began to charge a shadowball.

"No! You must understand!" Her desperate plea for help intruiged him.

"Go on."

"I have been specifically hired to make sure you succeed, then eliminate you." Ukeshi looked around.

"Follow me." he whispered. Mishaki just looked at him like he was crazy. However, she didn't argue anymore when a bolt of lightning hit the tree beside her. She slowly limped behind him. Mishaki kept watching him disappear, and reappear moments later. "Hurry, he's getting closer!" he kept saying. Finally, they reached a cavern of immense proportions. "Hurry, folllow me." but Miishaki would move no more.

"I was trained. I am going to use that training" she turned around to fight the incoming soliders. Ukeshi leaped on her again.

"First mistake." he said in a low voice. "You turned your back me." he dragged her by the scruff deeper into the cave. He walked on for another hour, until he found a waterfall. "now, you'd better hold your breath, sweetheart." sarcasm dripped, thick on his voice. He plunged into the water, ignoring the desperate yowls of the espeon. He swam until he came to air pocket, and surfaced, into a hidden cavern. Now, it was a waiting game. He dragged Mishaki into the cave, and set her down, because somehow, she had gone unconscious.


End file.
